Obeying Orders
by Glerb
Summary: Yee who are not yet of a legal age dare not enter here. Yaoi. Rated M. Naruto and Sasuke continue to have communication issues even as the Rokudaime and his subordinate. Sasuke has disobeyed orders crossing the line. There must be a suitable punishment and Naruto thinks of a very interesting way to fill that requirement and further resolve communication issues between them…in bed


**I don't own Naruto. **

**Warning: EXPLICIT material. Yaoi. I couldn't help myself. So this is just a big pile of sex. Sorry for those who were expecting NaruHina. Or grammar. I ship whoever I see fit. Hopefully though I update my other story, **_**Anything**_**, soon so we can hear more from them too. **

An involuntary chill ran down the masked man's spine as he heard another pained curse escape the room him and his partner had been charged with guarding.

He was an elite member of ANBU, he had been on both sides of a torture session, had experienced enough to be asked to guard the Hokage chambers on a day like today.

Whatever it was that was happening on the other side of that door right now though must have been on another level. Something of epic proportions. He wasn't sure he wanted to fathom just what it was that was occurring behind the locked door.

"Is that really?" his partner broke the eerie silence that had been ringing in his ears. The other obviously couldn't hold in his wonder any longer.

The ANBU gaurd nodded grimly and tried in vain to ignore the sounds of anger and pain echoing from behind them through the sound barrier set up earlier.

"But what could make _Uchiha Sasuke _shout like that?" asked the other guard quietly as another agonized curse escaped the sealed off room.

He looked at the door warily. What was happening in there? Did he even want to know?

On the door was a scroll written in the Hokage's distinctive scrawl.

Reprimanding Uchiha Sasuke for disobeying direct orders from Hokage-sama, jeopardizing his mission, and refusing proper explanation.

The ANBU glanced around the strangely still hall as another string of expletives mixed with the Hokage's name erupted from the room before there was another moment of eerie silence.

"The Rokudaime," said the man in a tone that expressed equally his pride and fear, "there's not a single shinobi that could best him. The Uchiha should have known he'd been pushing his luck for quite some time."

"Yeah," agreed the other uneasily, "but what exactly is happening in there?"

"Obey orders," came a stern voice from the hall, "and pray you never have to find out. You two are dismissed."

The two stared stunned for a moment unable to act momentarily after being caught off guard by the very man who had ordered them to stand guard at his door then they gathered their frazzled wits long enough to bow and disappear in identical puffs of smoke.

The Rokudaime sighed. He had enough work to do each day without the damned Uchiha making a fuss out of everyone. Now the bastard needed to be made an example out of and he figured he knew just how to do it. The people get what they want: a punished Uchiha. Naruto gets what he wants: stress relief.

He smiled sadistically as he briefly opened the door to his private living rooms and slipped in before locking it up tighter than their own vaults.

Sasuke desperately fought the lingering haze as he slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and at first feared he was blind.

While he certainly couldn't see as well as usual, there was simply something dampening the already limited light in whatever dark place he was currently in. He realized that he was shrouded in pitch black darkness by a cloth.

So he was blindfolded in a dark room. This realization forced him to jolt abruptly leading to a searing pain in his arms and back. He was knotted into place. The restraints felt like soft enough fabric but they were definitely reinforced with chakra seals. Positive that he could escape he flooded them with a strong surge of his own chakra to release the bonds. It was apparently a damn strong seal.

There was just one person Sasuke knew with the ability to perform a seal strong enough to hold him in place like this, one person annoying enough to put Sasuke into a situation like this.

Just the thought of the idiot that had him tied up like this made him see red. He figured there may have been some sort of logistical error in this set up so he stilled to absorb whatever information he could in order to gain his bearings and found his head spinning in absolute silence. Not even the angry panting of his own breath breached his very well trained ears.

If being bound, blindfolded, and somehow made deaf wasn't bad enough his obvious lack of attire made it that much worse. Not to mention the compromising position he was strapped in.

His stomach pressed down and his bare ass in the air. Spread eagle, he was bared fucking spread eagle, arms tied tightly away from him and his legs loosely bound apart.

He thought back to how he had ended up in this position and groaned.

Except he couldn't even hear the product of his own frustration. He groaned again. Nothing. He uttered a few explitaves and only became angrier when didn't hear a damn thing.

So he began to scream. He screamed long and hard at the top of his lungs. He thrashed around and couldn't even relish in the sounds of the headboard hitting the wall or the creaking of the mattress. There wasn't a damn noise and it made Sasuke's head pound with the rushing of blood from his angry heart.

He was completely deaf.

He cursed again and thrashed against the bed in what must have been a legendary Uchiha fit that was so rarely ever seen.

As he struggled he began to feel it. Long, hard, and snuggled so deep inside that it rubbed up against his prostate. As he struggled against the bindings it began to hum and vibrate, nestled deep inside him making him groan louder in his growing frustrations. He was going to kill someone.

There was a damn vibrator that only buzzed harder when he moved inside him and he couldn't help but react to the now humming vibrations against his prostate gland.

As he hardened he felt the restricting force of what had to be a cock ring keeping him at bay.

Sasuke had been pissed when he woke but he was now somewhere beyond angry. He was transcending the planes of natural emotion. He was on another fucking level. And the longer he sat there tied to the god damn bed the angrier he got and the more desperate he became for his release.

Time passed in this eerie silence that Sasuke continued to shout into in rage but there was no change except for his mounting anger and arousal.

Eventually he laid there panting as sweat prickled across his naked body. He tried maneuvering so he could slip the ring off of his enraged cock but only managed to slowly torture himself by adding friction to his sensitive manhood. He was cursing, moaning, and occasionally gyrating his body against the smooth sheets in a desperate act for friction.

His senses were blocked to everything but touch and smell. The smell invading his senses was very familiar, that salty sweet musk of the blonde dobe that thought trapping, deafening, blinding, and arousing an already angry Uchiha was a good idea.

To the Uchiha's utter frustration this arousing musk only added to his growing problem the longer he laid immersed in it.

He wasn't sure how long exactly he laid there secured to the bed but eventually there was a shift in the room.

A slight breeze electrified Sasuke's dewy skin as it licked his sweaty exposed back leaving a trail of goose bumps from his thighs to the nape of his neck. Just the slight stimulation caused Sasuke to release another groan that was silent to his ears.

The first noise his ears had the misfortune of hearing was a familiar deep chuckle.

Contrasted against the absolute silence the chuckle sounded haunting, still every cell in his body seemed to call to the source, to reach out for it.

"Can you hear me, teme?" came a dark whisper and Sasuke felt the pads of soft fingers brush over the mound of his round ass and he gave a full body shiver along with an angry growl.

"Just so you know, although you are dumb, deaf, and blind to the world I can hear every sound you make," breathed the other man in his ear, "I just had to be sure that you could hear me and only me. This seems like the only way to get you to listen to me."

Sasuke cursed colorfully, he didn't have a listening problem he just didn't give a shit about what the idiot hokage thought. Without the capability to hear his own angry accosting of the dumb ass that had him strapped to a bed with a vibrating dildo shoved up his ass; he didn't quite get the satisfaction he thought the cursing would bring.

For all of his angry cussing and shouting he was rewarded with a searing pain on his rear end that was missing the loud corresponding smack he was sure had accompanied it.

To Sasuke's great embarrassment he let out a deep throated groan that he couldn't hear but knew his sadistic captor was reveling in.

"Now, Sasuke," purred the man as his hands cupped the tight ass on display in front of him, "I want you to know that doing this hurts me more than it hurts you."

Naruto was leaning over the exposed body and Sasuke could feel him shake with his suppressed laughter. He skimmed his nose across a thigh straight to the junction where cheek meets leg before biting on the swell there.

"But subordinates who don't obey," he said quietly before kissing his love bite and proceeding to nibble his way across the now wiggling ass, "need to be punished."

Sasuke was trying to escape the painful and oh so pleasurable teeth that were marking his ass, he was sure the most embarrassing noises known to mankind left his throat with a shameful abandon.

The man licked and nipped in more of a frenzy as the noises escaped Sasuke's throat.

"Fuck, you sound so beautiful," he moaned into the flesh before him, "I love when you moan for me. Let's see what else gets you to moan."

A hand suddenly gripped the still humming dildo and slowly slid it out being sure to press it against the walls of Sasuke's tight channel. Sasuke groaned and his hips lifted off the bed when it slowly plunged back in and repeated the movement. It became a fervid pumping and Sasuke tucked his blind head into the crook of his arm and bit down to hold in the sounds of pleasure threatening to escape.

He still was an Uchiha after all, had to hold onto some pride.

"You are to do exactly as I command," came the voice in the dark silence, "you will obey orders or else."

Sasuke remained silent in his struggle for composure before a rough plunge against his abused prostate made him cry out in pleasure pain.

"Do you understand?" came the harsh voice.

Sasuke grit his teeth against the sensations before another rough thrust forced him to speak.

"Y-yesss,"he hissed angrily and the pumping stopped completely causing him to whimper again.

"Yes what?" came the now gentle whisper against his ear.

"Yes Hokage-sama," breathed Sasuke.

"Such a good subordinate deserves a reward," Sasuke could hear the devious smile in Naruto's voice, "how about I take this blindfold off? If you ask nicely I will."

"Take it off Hokage-sama," growled the raven before pausing to add, "please."

There was a chuckle and smooth hands swept Sasuke's face gently before untying the blindfold and allowing moonlight to outline the Uchiha's surroundings. He had been tied up in the hokage's room all day becoming the crazed desperate mess he was now.

Sasuke saw his hokage perform a few seals in the dark and the ties around his legs loosened. His body was quickly flipped so he was on his back his arms crossed over his head.

He groaned as his restrained cock bobbed with the motion and slapped against his stomach.

"Such a lovely sight," murmured the blonde as a pink tongue poked out between his rosy lips, "I think I want another taste. Would you like that?"

Sasuke just groaned at the still dressed blonde before him, kage robes and all, holding his legs down to the mattress.

"Beg for me to suck you off," came the command and Sasuke just glared in response unwilling to beg making the stern face go into a frustratingly adorable pout, "no? I promise to take the cock ring off too."

There was no response so the blonde decided to go for the more persuasive approach. He crawled over Sasuke's naked body to whisper in his ear.

"but Sasuke, I would keep going until I can feel you in the back of my throat," came the whisper, "'til there's nothing at all left. Tell me you want it. Just beg for it so I know you want it. Or would you rather cum with my dick buried inside you to the hilt?"

There was no response but the twitching of Sasuke's red straining member.

Naruto laughed darkly.

"See," he murmured backing away, "little Sasuke isn't scared to ask for what he wants. You just have to say it. How else would I know what you are thinking?"

Sasuke knew that Naruto knew damn well what he wanted. The dobe always knew what Sasuke was thinking so he had yet to see the necessity in flowery speech.

When Sasuke continued to lay there in silence Naruto pouted most attractively and Sasuke almost gave in at the puckering of those luscious pink lips that he so desperately wanted wrapped around his dick.

"I guess," smiled Naruto, "that you need a demonstration. Some subordinates learn the hard way."

A shadow clone appeared behind Naruto in a henge. It was the exact replica of Sasuke and immediately Sasuke was struggling against his bonds and cursing at his lover. He was not finding this amusing.

Naruto turned a mischievous smile to Sasuke who was struggling on the bed, his dick wiggling in the air as he tried to break the bindings on his wrists to no avail.

"The great thing about him is he is made with my chakra," Naruto fisted the clone's dick and began to slowly pump it drawing out loud wanton moans, "so you get to hear every sound between us."

Naruto spun the clone so Sasuke had a great view of his broad back and perfect ass. Sasuke had known that he had a desirable figure before but there's nothing like the bare naked truth staring you in the face to verify it.

Naruto stood before the clone one hand pumping him and the other roaming his ass cheeks greedily. Naruto roughly tugged him closer by his rear. The clone was gripping the flaming robes tightly and panting unabashedly making the real Sasuke grit his teeth. Naruto was breathing heavily in the clone's ear but his eyes were locked with the real Sasuke's.

"Tell me," he whispered, "tell me what you want. Beg me."

"P-please," groaned the clone in Sasuke's voice, tightening his already white knuckled grip on the robe that made the two look as if they were wrapped up entirely in the flames of their own desire, "please Hokage-sama, I want you to taste me."

Naruto grinned over his shoulder and roughly repositioned the two so they were standing sideways at the foot of the bed.

"Gladly," he whispered and began trailing open mouth kisses down his neck. Occasionally nipping skin and leaving rough red marks on the perfect white skin. The clone's hands ran through his long blonde spikes and Sasuke growled from his post on the bed earning him a chuckle from the blonde.

Naruto definitely knew Sasuke's policy on this. No one was to touch Naruto. He didn't care who it was. Not even his perfect fucking replica was allowed to touch what was his.

Naruto laved at a pert pink nipple forcing the clone to throw his head back and Sasuke to strain against his restraints. One of Naruto's tan hands was fisting and pumping below while the other assisted in the torturing of rose petal peaks along with Naruto's talented mouth.

"Oh, please," moaned the clone, "more. Ungh. More."

"Of course," came the devious reply as Naruto dropped to his knees before him. The real Sasuke whimpered involuntarily and was surprised at the sound of his clone whimpering simultaneously.

Sasuke was screaming in his head. This wasn't happening.

No. Don't please. But he was too proud to voice it. So he suffered in silence.

He had the mixed pleasure and misfortune of witnessing Naruto's pink tongue flick out and taste the bulbous head before him.

At this point every loud groan the clone was making matched the tortured noises escaping Sasuke from his place on the bed.

Naruto wrapped his perfect mouth around the shaft and slowly worked it. Every bob of his head covering more and more of the length. The pace was slow and torturous and Sasuke watched as his clone became less coherent and more impatient with the set rhythm.

His hands fisting blonde hair possessively as he tried to fuck the face before him.

"Unnngh,"panted the imposter before pleading, "more. Oh Kami more."

The clone jerked the blonde head forward causing Naruto to deep throat him choking on the huge cock in his throat before groaning around it. Sasuke growled from the bed possessively. He couldn't believe he was watching this and he couldn't believe how painfully hard it was making him.

Naruto continued to deep throat and hum around the member causing the clone throw his head back in absolute pleasure.

"Oh f-fuck me," came the wanton plea and it only took a second for another clone to appear behind Sasuke's.

"Of course," chuckled Naruto's clone hungrily.

This time it was an already hard and nude Naruto. He saddled his body up against the clone's rubbing his hard dick against the crease of his ass and offering two fingers to the raven's mouth.

The mouth opened and sloppily laved at the offered appendages until they were soaked in his slippery saliva. Naruto's clone stepped back and spread the clone's cheeks circling the entrance with a single slick finger.

Sasuke's clone bent slightly over Naruto's bobbing head allowing better access to his hole.

From the bed Sasuke's breath stopped as he watched the digit enter slowly knuckle by knuckle. The real Naruto pulled his mouth off of the dick and looked up into the heated face above him. Eyes were screwed shut as another finger entered and began pumping slowly.

Naruto turned and watched the burning gaze of his lover on the bed. He was no longer struggling against the restraints. Just watching wide eyed as the scene before him played out.

Real Naruto stood and pushed Sasuke's panting clone so he was facing the bed. He angled him so he was bending over the bed obscenely panting and groaning as Naruto's clone prepared his tight hole for something much larger.

Sasuke had an up close and personal view of his face as he was stretched from behind. Naruto then pushed his own clone to his knees behind him.

"Taste him," he demanded in a low tremble as he fisted his own blonde hair and shoved his clone's face forward. There was no complaint from either clone as the tongue added to the fingers inside the hot little ass popped open before them.

Naruto reached down and unzipped his pants and pulled out his own neglected member. It was an angry red, every vein bulging with the excess blood pulling to it from the little demonstration. The tip was slick with pre-cum dripping down it. Naruto reached over to a bedside table and grabbed the lube there.

He coated his large shaft generously giving himself a few torturous pumps as he watched Sasuke's clone arch his back and whine. Suddenly Naruto's clone disappeared and the real deal was positioned at the entrance, tip touching the rim, poised to thrust in with one fell swoop.

Sasuke's body ran cold at the sight. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Naruto looked up, his eyes heavy lidded and he grabbed the hips in front of him roughly.

Sasuke felt a streak of fear run through him. It wasn't him, not really. Naruto couldn't.

"N-no," Sasuke's voice would have been a weak croaking sound if he could hear it. It was barely voiced at all but Naruto obviously heard and he paused, eyes trained on the real Sasuke almost pleading for him to say it.

Say it again. Please, tell me what you want.

"No, don't," he croaked and just like that the clone disappeared as Naruto crawled onto the bed and shifted closer to him.

"You have to say it," Naruto growled, "tell me what you want. Beg for me, Sasuke."

"Unngh," was Sasuke's brilliant reply and Naruto went through several seals and sound returned to Sasuke in a rush. He heard his own panting mix with Naruto's heavy breathing. He had never heard anything more wonderful in his life, "Hokage-sama, please."

He faltered at the sound of his own wanton voice. No imposter, not a clone's. He was really begging the man before him.

"Hokage-sama," he said stronger, "please, fuck me. I want your dick. Oh kami, please, Hokage-sama please, fuck me. Punish me. Whatever you want just fuck me!"

His eyes were squeezed shut and he was arching painfully against his restraints towards Naruto.

He opened his eyes when he heard the rustling of clothes. The robe was first to cascade down onto the bed and the rest was thrown haphazardly about the room and the real Naruto was before him gloriously nude and aching for Sasuke.

Naruto leaned over him, aligning their bodies, trapping their aching dicks together between them. The rubbing and slipping driving them both insane. They were trapped in a deep and rough kiss. Teeth and tongue clashed as the two fought for dominance and eventually Sasuke surrendered allowing Naruto to map out the entirety of his mouth. Naruto moaned into his mouth heatedly his hands were tangled in the silky black locks, pulling the long hair back away from his face.

"Please," the blonde whimpered making Sasuke's head spin, "my name, please, just say my name."

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered into his skin shakily, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, please, my Naruto."

Naruto groaned and arched against Sasuke pinning the pale dick with his own and grinding down on it. Naruto's hot hands skimmed up Sasuke's arms appreciating the definition before reaching the ties that he began to untie.

"No," Sasuke whispered and blushed a deep red that stained his ivory skin all the way to his chest, "leave them."

Naruto's blue eyes met Sasuke's black ones. Naruto smiled a wolfish grin showing off rows of bright teeth and curving his whisker marks over his tan cheeks.

He dragged his fingers back down his biceps slowly fingering muscle until they were placed on his chest and Naruto pushed himself up so that he could get a better look at the man beneath him.

"Of course," he smirked, "tell me, Sasuke. What do you want?"

"Whatever you want," Naruto smiled glad that Sasuke was willing to say now, "you just have to tell me."

"R-robe," Sasuke whispered and gulped lowering his gaze.

Naruto grabbed his chin forcing him to look him in the eye.

"What's that?"

"Please," Sasuke groaned, "put your robe on, take this damn cock ring off of me, and fuck me damn it, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto blinked at the request owlishly before leaping into action with a goofy smile and hooded eyes.

"As you wish," he breathed. The open flaming robe cascaded down his broad back and over Sasuke's legs. It wrapped them together inside their own world of heated pleasure. A place the two of them were allowed to let go and fall with each other.

Naruto pulled the creamy legs up so they straddled him and position himself at the entrance with one hand on the cock ring around Sasuke's dick.

He looked into his lover's eyes, wide open and trusting. Pleading, begging for him.

He roughly tore off the constricting ring and pumped him once twice and plunged in roughly.

The strong pale legs wrapped around his waist under the robes, the creamy body arching up off the bed, and the dark head falling back in pain and pleasure. The violent thrust battered his prostate straight on and he clenched painfully tight around Naruto's still thrusting member.

After his long day of stimulation Sasuke's seed shot up in an arch and splattered his stomach, chest, and Naruto's pumping hand.

Sasuke was sobbing out Naruto's name as he climaxed pouring out all the pent up frustration.

And Naruto just continued gritting his teeth past the now painfully tight channel while thrusting in hard and long strokes. He pumped his hand over Sasuke's sensitive shaft reawakening it until it was upright and ready again.

"Oh Narut-to," Sasuke groaned trying to lean closer and align their bodies but was restrained by his bindings again, "Naru naru ha-harder oh Kami-sama."

Naruto scooted their bodies forward lifting Sasuke entirely and pinning him to the large cold headboard. His arms trapped uselessly as he was driven into the headboard again and again.

One of Naruto's hands was on the head board for balance while the other touched and teased every inch of his prize.

"Sas-skay," his voice was such a low tremble it was more growling than speaking, "my S-sasuke, mine. Ungh, Sasuke."

His mouth was biting and claiming every inch of his neck he could reach occasionally nibbling on a pink ear.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he needed to touch. He tugged on his wrists and whimpered. For the record it was a very demanding Uchiha whimper. A smile pressed into his neck.

"Tell me, love," mumbled Naruto into the dip of his shoulder, "what do you want?"

"Please," Sasuke begged no longer worried about pride, "I want to touch you."

There was no movement but he felt the chakra release.

"Come get me, Sasuke," taunted Naruto.

Sasuke easily ripped his hands free of the restraints now that they weren't sealed and with hands like claws he attacked Naruto's body smashing himself as close as possible to the man.

His rough hands gripped the tall back and scratched across the muscled plains without concern to injury for the other causing Naruto to groan.

"Fuck, Sasuke," he hissed in pleasure-pain, "more."

Sasuke smirked. He wrapped his arms under Naruto's gripping his shoulders under the robe for leverage. Then he lifted his hips and slammed hard with a grunt.

Naruto's eyes screwed shut tight and his mouth hung open as strangled sounds escaped.

"Tell me Hokage-sama," grunted Sasuke spearing himself repeatedly, "tell me what you want."

"Y-you," muttered Naruto, "Only. Ever. You. Always you."

Naruto placed a bruising grip on Sasuke's hip and the other was fastened around Sasuke's bobbing dick.

He tried to match the strokes to his best ability in the state he was in.

The two panted and groaned, their breaths mingling and becoming one as they connected and reconnected harshly but lovingly.

Sasuke was reaching his peak again but he refused to fall without Naruto.

He bent his head to Naruto's hard nipple and laved at it.

"So close," he groaned, "Naruto, please, cum for me."

Sasuke's walls were clamping painfully and the raven bit down harshly on the nipple in his mouth.

Naruto filled Sasuke with his juices as they both came screaming the other's name.

Naruto fell forward on Sasuke wrapping the two in his robe as they caught their breath.

After a moment Naruto pulled out slowly causing the two to groan and the excess juices to spill out and leak from Sasuke's abused hole.

"My Sasuke," whispered Naruto lovingly while brushing long wet locks out of his love's face.

"Why in hell did I wake up tied to your bed?" Sasuke growled half-heartedly.

"Hmmm," hummed Naruto with a smile, "the council wanted to give you to Ibiki for disobeying orders and refusing to explain yourself. I thought this was more fitting. You should have seen the guard's faces earlier when they heard you." Naruto was chuckling quietly and nuzzling his face into Sasuke's shoulder and inhaling their combined scent.

Sasuke froze and his heart stopped as Naruto smiled into his skin.

"What the fuck?"

"Have to set an example," Naruto chuckled, "they thought I was letting you be tortured."

"Fuck you," growled Sasuke trying to pull away but allowing his love to hold him.

Naruto pressed his already semi-hard member against Sasuke.

"Well, you are also off duty for the week as part of your punishment," he laughed evilly, "so there will be plenty of that."

**Dear goodness, not entirely sure where that came from. That my friends is my second story ever! Well technically it's my first complete one since it's a one shot. Grammar and what not: I don't even know how to go about getting a Beta. DX**

**To those who have read **_**Anything**_**, I do apologize for the break between chapters. Life has it's strange way of getting the better of you. I intend to update soon! Hope everyone liked this and no one was scarred for life. I don't have much but I can try to help pay for therapy.**

**Thanks for reading! Do review!**

**Eternally grateful, Glerb.**


End file.
